Never Again
by Lies and Lullabies
Summary: Never Again by Nickelback. Oneshot, Songfic. Jalex, Chad


I know this song is a little more mother, child, stepfather, but I thought it _might _work with Alex. I think Jays a little OOC, but that's only because I think he just wants people to think he's all-tough. This is also in Jay's POV. The song's Never Again by Nickelback

* * *

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight_

We were in Alex's room, lying on her bed. We were friends; we slept in the same bed, but never did anything. It bugged the shit out of me, but I couldn't change that, at least she had forgiven me that's all I cared about. We were half awake and half a sleep, when we heard a loud bang come from the living room.

"ALEX GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Chad screamed.

Alex jumped out of bed and went to see what he wanted. She got the look on her face, the one she got when she was scared that he was hitting her mom. I lay there waiting for her to come back.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" I heard him scream.

_The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

Then I heard another loud bang, like someone falling. Alex never listened when he told her to clean up his mess. He would hit her, but only when he was drunk, and he was usually drunk. It always happened, not just to her, but her mom too. I have no idea why her mom would put up with it. Chad could be cool sometimes, but every other time he was drunk and would go and hit them. I love Alex's mom, just as much as I love her, but in a different way. I wish that her mom would just leave Chad.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU STUPID BITCH!" I heard him scream at her.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all_

I jumped out of Alex's bed, as quick as I could. I heard her scream. I ran out to see what was happening. She was lying on the floor holding her wrist. There was blood on her face, and hands. He was holding a bottle of beer standing over her, with blood on his hands.

_She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up _

"Jay just go back to bed," she told me. She was crying. The only time I saw her cry was when something happened to her mom, or when she got hit like this.

There was nothing I could do. If I attacked Chad he would hurt her even more, and I didn't want that to happen, it was bad enough. So I did the only thing I could do, I went back to her room. Worried as fuck.

_Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again_

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

I was worried he would take it too far. He usually just pushed her, or hit her once then left her alone, but tonight. Tonight was different. He pushed her, and then he was standing over her like he was going to do more. If something bad happened I would kill him.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Looking just as sweet as he can  
Never Again _

The next thing I knew the police were at the door. I must have called them, because the phone was in my hand, but I don't remember. It was all a blur. They took Alex to the hospital. I went in the ambulance with her.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she stitched Alex's head, after she put a cast on her wrist.

"I fell," Alex stated blankly, as I eyed her. The nurse didn't seem like she bought it, but she didn't ask anymore questions.

Her eye was all swollen, and so was her lip. Her left wrist of broken, and she had stitches on her forehead. How the fuck would you look like THAT falling?

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" I asked her as soon as the nurse closed the door.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

"If I did it would get worse," she said.

"Worse? How the fuck could it get worse?" I asked getting mad.

"He would go after my mom," she replied, she was starting to cry again.

I walked to her and pulled in for a hug. It was never this bad. She never had to be taken to the hospital, just my house. She would come running to me with a bruised arm, never a broken wrist. She never needed stitches either. The _only_ thing she ever need was ice and _me_, but tonight it was a cast, stitches, and a doctor.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

"Baby are you okay?" Her mom asked as she opened the door to walk in.

"Yeah, I think so," Alex said no letting go of me.

"Give your good old step-dad a hug, and get over it," Chad said trying to get me away from her, but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't.

He wasn't her father, only step-dad, but he sure as hell didn't act like one. I may treat girls like property but I never once hit them. That's just wrong. I want to hurt him so bad. I want him to pay for what he's done to Lexie, **MY** Lexie. I would kick his ass, but then he would hurt Alex even more, and I couldn't let that happen.

As soon as we got back to Alex's her and I went straight to her room. She locked the door immediately, and crawled onto her bed. She looked like she was going to cry, but she kept it in. I walked over to her bed, and climbed in and held her as close to me as possible. I wanted to say that everything would be alright, but we both knew it wouldn't. We both knew it would happen again. She clung to me, and soon she was a sleep. I heard her mom and Chad arguing, but I didn't move. As long as Alex was in my arms, I wasn't going anywhere. I too fell a sleep, and not once the whole time I was sleep did I ever let her go. When I woke up she was in my arms, right where she's supposed to be. I kissed her forehead and climbed out of her bed. I walked out of their apartment and to my car. I went home, and the rest of the day was a blur.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night_

"Lexie?" I asked when I answered my door. "Again?" I asked when she didn't answer. Her eyes were tear stained.

She nodded, and didn't say anything else. I moved so she could come in the door. She walked in and sat on the couch. I went and got ice. I sat next to her and put the ice on her right arm. We sat there for a good half hour. We didn't move or say a word. We both knew what happened and there was nothing she or I could say.

_She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again_

After a while of me holding her, she got off the couch and went straight to my dad's desk. She grabbed his handgun out of one of the drawers.

"Jay don't even try to stop me," she said as she walked out of my house.

I stood there trying to figure out what to do. I then got into my car and drove to her apartment. As soon as I got to her apartment building I heard a gun go off. I jumped out of my car and ran as fast as I could to get to her apartment. When I got there she was standing next to her mom, they both were crying. And Chad, well Chad was pretty much dead. He had a gunshot wound in the back of his head. He tried to run away, but being drunk he couldn't very well. As soon as Alex saw me she ran to me. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could. I walked, holding Alex in my arms, over to her mom. I grabbed her into a hug too. I didn't let go of either of them. The police arrived ten minutes later looking for answers.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
_

We didn't have any answers. "Never again," I said as I kissed both their foreheads.

_Never again._


End file.
